Unova Legacy: Destined for Greatness!
by arieon
Summary: A ten year old kid sets out to become great, to make legacy like no other! But how? What exactly made a pokemon master? Pokemon,becoming champion,or is it just strength. The path to greatness was not a smooth road and this young trainer will soon learn.
1. Beggining of a Legacy

Imagine a world full of wonderful adventures and never ending opportunities with all sorts of Pokemon with new species being discovered daily. Got the picture? Now imagine a world where everything s been said and done over and over again by god knows how many times on end (boring right that s exactly how I feel). With trainers training since the dawn of time and maybe even before that, it was only bound to happen eventually right? today is my twelfth birthday and I already knew what I wanted,a Pokemon to go on a grand adventure with. I don t care what kind i get. I don t care if it s extra ordinary, weak, or misbehaved because with me as it s trainer we ll both become extraordinary destroying any obstacles or personal weakness that stand in our way. because all I care about is achieving greatness to strive for the closest to perfection I can possibly become. while keeping the things that make me me intact. But how do I do that. How do I prove my greatness to the world I know I,m great and it s time for the world to know it too. I want to achieve great things, climb obstacles, touch the sky. But, Like I said before everything has been said and done before and I mean EVERYTHING. All the badges have been collected by a countless number of people, there have been a restless number of champions over the years(there's been so many you can make a parade float). All Pokemon have been seen and recorded in the Pokedex (which stunned a lot of people including myself I'm still not over that one Pokemon argues or something like that). And finally the last most important one. the one all Pokemon trainers set out to do, go on a grand adventure, become a Pokemon master, travel the world and-Blah, Blah, Blah. What makes a trainer a Pokemon master exactly? number of pokemon, number of badges, how many battles you've won, what exactly? All I know is that I don t want any of that stuff I only want to better myself so I too can leave legacies like great heroes such as ash ketchum who long since retired from the training world. I was destined to be great and I knew it I just didn t know how(my thoughts were briefly interrupted when a poke ball was tossed into my lap) as my parents screamed

"happy birthday son!". I looked up at my parents to see their excited faces then I matched theirs with my own.

"whats this" I asked

" a pokeball silly" don't they teach you anything at that so called trainers school?" mom said

"if he doesn't even know what a pokeball is maybe he isn't ready to be a trainer just yet dad said. the expression of joy left my face just then and was replaced with anger as he continued talking. "your barley passing your classes your this close from failing anyone of them"

"NO I'm not!" I said quickly to defend myself even though I knew that it was true. I was _barely_ passing my classes but I was still _passing_ which is all that mattered to me. "I'm getting A's in gym and science class" I said right back to him.

"the only reason your passing gym is because you don't have to use your brain" he told me.

"why am I getting an A in science class then I shot back at him matching his glaze fully.

"you have to start using your brain son if you want to become a Pokemon trainer." "It's not all about brute strength you know." "You have to start thinking before you act or your going to be in a world of trouble." "But if you still want to be a trainer you have my permission son i know theirs no point arguing with you your just as stubborn as your old man" he said with a sigh. I thanked them both and squeezed them till there eyes popped out their sockets then I rushed out the door headed for Accumala town. Ready to apply for my trainer license, I had reached route 1 and the scene was beautiful I was staring at the sparkling sea and I was feeling the lake breeze blowing through my hair the route sign was right it did feel like a route of new beginnings. I decided to finally released my Pokemon and I was excited over what it could be. A Gyrados,Onix,Scyther what,what could it possibly? As I released my Pokemon I was surprised to see an oaf covered in brown fur staring at me with dreary eyes my first impression of my Pokemon was not a good one. I had a loafer. I had a Slakoth. "Slak" was the first thing it said to me scratching the tuft of fur on it's head. " Hey uhh, pleased to meet you I'm your trainer" I said extending my hand for a hand/claw shake. It nodded and slowly reached it's claw out to shake mine. "Well aren't you a cute Pokemon" I said still shaking it's claw. Then almost immediately it scratched my hand. "oww why did you scratch me" i moaned "bad Pokemon bad bad Pokemon" I said to my new Slakoth. my Slakoth then looked irritated and blew a bubble at me. My eyes then began to shut moments later I awoken to the face of my Slakoth grinning at it's self I already knew how this was going to go.

_And that's chapter one for you everyone I will keep updating this story whenever I can I hope you keep reading it and leave a review especially if you like it :3 and if there's anything you suggest for me to do like what should happen review or pm me and I'm open for constructive criticism too._


	2. First Battle,Intercepted Capture

"What happened?" I said waking up from a rather pleasant nap. "How long have I been sleeping." I said while standing up. Just then my Slakoth was sent flying knocking me back on to the ground again knocking all of the contents my backpack held.

"Slak!" my Slakoth said to me eyes wide with panic.

"What's wrong." I said, standing up again while trying to detach my frightened Slakoth off of me. Then I saw what sent my Slakoth flying. A small almost dog like Pokemon getting ready to charge at us. "This is what tackled my Slakoth, a puppy." I said out loud to know one in particular. Still laughing and now practically rolling on the ground the Lillipup looked agitated.

The pup then began staring at me and gave me a look. Then I began to become a bit frightened myself I could now see why my Slakoth was scared.

"Yes!" I shouted filled with joy and excitement. "This is our chance our first battle together lets do it Slakoth!"

"Slakoth!" my starter said to me eyes as determined as mine. "Okay then use..." WAIT I didn't know what moves my Slakoth knew. I figured to go with tackle since that's a move most low leveled pokemon knew (plus I had just seen the Lillipup use it). "Slakoth use tackle." I said proud of myself for shouting out my first command.

"Slak?" my starter said to me with a puzzled look on it's face,scratching it's head.

He must have not known that move! While my Slakoth looked at me waiting for it's orders the Lillipup then tackled him again, hurting him even more. I had to think fast, I had to give my Slakoth a command but what? What was that move he used on me before? Thinking of all the moves that could put a pokemon to sleep, I then remembered what move it was. Yawn! That was the move yawn.

"Slakoth use yawn." my Pokemon nodded in agreement and exhaled a cloud of fluff at the target. The Lilipup then inhaled it. It looked confused for a moment then sneezed. It didnt look tired at all! Then the Lillipup tackled my Pokemon again for the third time in a row!

I'm terrible i thought while shaking my head. My Slakoth was being beaten repeatedly by a pup of all Pokemon! I was ready to just return my Pokemon back to it's pokeball and take the beating my Slakoth was enduring myself. But then i chuckled. This is no time to doubt myself this is the beginning of my legacy it was way too early to punk out now.

I have to be confident, I have to great, I will win my first battle. "Slakoth" I shouted earning curious glances from the surrounding Pokemon. "Lets finish this" I yelled at my Pokemon with all my heart. Then in response to this my Pokemon's claws begin to glow white.

He then slashed at the Lillipup with enough might to snap a branch in two(even though it only manages to cut a bit of fur from it's head I was a little Disappointed). It fainted on the spot. "Wow only one shot that must've been a critical hit" I said happily to my Slakoth with pride.

"Slakoth!" my Slakoth said full of proudness as well. While gathering my stuff from the ground and my Slakoth looking for other wild pokemon to battle i found my watch and was shocked by what time it was. It was 2:30, I was late! I hurreidly picked up the rest of my stuff and began to run through the tall grass. "Come on Slakoth, we're late." my slakoth then stopped staring at the fainted Lillipup and came to my side.

Wait I thought to myself. I'm forgetting something...

Lillipup! Yes, the Lillipup this is the perfect time to catch it. My first catch ever, now would be the perfect time to catch it. Ill have to come back and catch it later im already late as it is. "Slakoth use yawn attack" I commanded my Pokemon. My Pokemon then exhaled another cloud of exhaust at the Lillipup. "I hope it stays asleep this time" I said prayingly to myself.

"Ok now lets move" I yelled at my Slakoth.

"Slak" he nodded his head in agreement. I then ran ahead staring at my watch again 2:36 I could still make it. I looked behind me to see my Slakoth moving and then pausing momentarily.

"Come on, hurry up" I yelled behind me still running as fast as I could. My Slakoth then began to speed up but still kept stopping on occasion. Must be tired I thought. I would be to if I kept getting tired repeatedly. I then turned around and returned my Pokemon back into it's pokeball. And I kept running to Accumala town trying my best to avoid the Pokemon in the tall grass.

I finally reached my destination and saw a tall blonde man with a mustache locking the building, probably the janitor. "Wait!" "I'm here to apply for my trainer license." I said out of breathe.

"Sorry kid registration is closed." He said while fumbling between keys. Now ill never be able to trainer, or at least not this year my journey ended before it ever began. "But don't worry kid you can still get your trainer license" he said.

I closed my eyes sighed with relieve and said "how?"

"Just go to the next town over and go to the trainers school they take applicants who've lost their trainer licenses over there" he said smiling

"But I didn't lost my trainer license." I said.

"We know that but they don't." he said with a wink.

"Thank you mister janitor sir." I said while heading out of Accumala town.

"You very welcome kid and

I'm not a janitor" he said with a frown(Now that's someone who shouldn't of had dropped high school). Now I had to go to Straiton and file a "missing" trainers report then ill probably challenge the the Straiton gym leader, and then most importantly I had to rub the fact that I'm now a Pokemon to all my classmates including Olivia.

But first things first, I had to handle some business on route1. I had a Lilipup to catch. I decided that I should go to the Pokemon center/mart. I walked into the Pokemon center and it was huge! It was twice as big as my aunt's house (and let's just say my aunt wasn't poor). I was walking in the Pokemon center for what felt like days until Nurse Joy finally called me over when looking at my confusion.

"Over here" Nurse Joy said while waving me in.

"Sorry, I had gotten lost, it's just so big in here" I said in awe, still amazed how large it was.

"It's okay most new Pokemon trainers become lost there first time here." she said with a smile "now how can I help you?".

"I need my pokemon healed." I said still thinking about the fainted Lilipup I had on route1 I hoped it was still there. "And im kinda in a rush"

"Ok then just hand me your pokemon." she said holding out her hand so that I could give her my pokemon. I gave it to her while still looking around the store.

"Where is the trainers store?" I asked wanting to buy some merchandise. I needed to buy some more pokeballs five wasn't going to cut it.

"That way." she told me pointing me over to the entrance, where I came in. I had already passed it twice. While walking to the pokemart(and pushing through crowds of people) I over heard some trainers speaking.

"It was just laying there?" a young boy said who I assumed to be a new trainer. While he and another young trainer entered the store.

"Yeah unconscious and everything, an easy catch" A girl said smile beaming. "I only had to throw a pokeball at it, it hardly had to ping at all.

"What!" I yelled staring at the girl eyes gleaming. "What Pokemon was it."

"A Lillipup of course" "what other Pokemon could you catch on route1." she said matter-a-factly almost snobbishly. "I had found it unconscious on the road and I caught it." maybe this wasn't my Liliipup. Maybe it was just a coincidence. No, I knew better than that there was no such things as coincidences.

"Was it sleeping?" I asked trying to convince myself it wasn't mine.

"No, but it had some fur cut off it's head" "It looked so cute" "I had to catch it" she said more happily then I felt. She then released a pokeball revealing a freshly cut Lillipup(admittedly it's hair did look kind of cool).

"I named her cutiepie since she's so cute!" she said while hugging her so called "cutiepie".

"It's yours?" the boy asked curiously. No technically it wasn't mine. It was caught in _her_ pokeball, she heard the ding not me.

"If it's yours" she said pausing momentarily looking down at her Lillipup. "I guess you should..." Just then Professor Juniper rushed through the door looking around frantically.

"H-Help" she said gasping for air. "My lab is under attack!"


	3. A Hero's First Day

She was panting hard by the time she got it out. That's why she said it in a voice so small that only the three of us heard .couldn't believe the lab was under attack! I was thinking back to every super hero movie that I'd seen this situation. They always played out the same the same. The bad guys caused some trouble, threatened to kill some people but the good guy always came and save the day. With no innocent people dieing, becoming even closer with his/her Pokemon, and then always riding into the sunset with what ever love interest. But this wasn't a movie,this was real. This could be the line between life and death. Who was I to try and play that role? Me, trainer of not even trainer of five hours go and fight the... Wait who? Who could be behind this Rocket? No they operate in the Kanto region. Galactic? No they've been disbanded and under newer, friendlier command(or at least that s what I heard). Plasma would be my first guess but I knew better than that,all of Unova knew about ("ideals and the truth") I knew what I could be facing death,murders An heroic battle between me and the baddies(somehow I was getting excited just from the thought of it).

"I'll do it!" I said blood pumping,fist shaking. "Ill help you,the lab,and all Unova!

The girl and boy beside me who had just heard the same plea looked up at me curiously.

"Good." she said while looking at the two young trainers beside me. "Do you two want to help as well" she said still looking at the two trainers behind me ,who now looked puzzled.

"H-How can we help?" the two trainers said simultaneously looking frightened

"There's a group of wild Pokemon invading my laboratory." " I need help from some trainers to help flood them out." she said much more calmly then she started out.

"Wait,is that all you want us to do?"I said way disappointed. My legacy wasn't going to be written today I thought.

"Yes, what did you expect?"

"I don't know." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Maybe a bad guy, an epic battle, and a rainbow at the end of it all." I said as if it was common sense.

"Oh heavens no!" she said "I would never put such low level trainers lives at risk." she thinks I'm weak I thought while staring at my maximized pokeball,which contained my starter Pokemon. The other two trainers seemed relieved by the news, while I was a bit disappointed and saddened by the news. Was I weak? No. I knew I wasn't. I was destined for greatness after all. So what I wasn't as strong as I could be? I was going to get stronger and this was just my starting point I thought,Still staring at my pokeball. With Slakoth by my side I'd only get stronger.

"Okay I'm still in." I said

"Okay then,you three meet me by the Pokemon laboratory and have your Pokemon ready.". She said while exiting the Pokemon center.

"But-wait" I shouted running outside after her. "How will you get past route1, you have no Pokemon?" I said worried for her safety.

"I don't need any Pokemon to protect me from the Pokemon on route1, beside all the wild Pokemon are at the laboratory. She said with a wave of her hand rushing out of the Pokemon center.

"Looks like we should get going." I said turning to the two trainers behind me. "But before that what are your names?". The Lillipup stealer turned out to be Nicole, while the young boy turned out to be Alexander. "Okay, now that we all know each and our Pokemon are now fully healed let's go" I said headed out the door with Nicole and Alexander following me. We had made it to route one then I noticed something strange about the wild Pokemon. Route1 had less Pokemon then it did before, as if it was deserted. The only Pokemon left we're a few Lillipup and Patrat who we're located more in Accumala town then in route1. I noticed a few trainers around and thought it would be the perfect time to get in a battle and become stronger. "Hey you battle me." I said looking at another beginner trainer like me.

"Who me?" he said while looking at me and the two others behind me.

"Of course you." I said itching for a battle and getting more impatient by the minute.

"uhh okay then." "Let's battle." "That's what all Pokemon trainers do right?" he said as if questioning himself.

"Right!" I said back to him with a thumbs up.

"Go Mike!" he said releasing the contents of his pokeball revealing a Lillipup.

"Get out there Slakoth!" I said throwing the pokeball to the ground. My Pokemon appeared in a flash of white light.

"Slak!" he announced ready for battle. Alexander,Nicole, and the trainer I was battling all looked at me curiously.

"Slakoth?" they all asked in surround sound.

"Yeah Slakoth" "What?" "I can't have a non Unova starter?" I said a bit disappointed about how they said it. Nicole was the first to speak up.

"No it's not that it's just that..." she started only to having Alexander finish her sentence for her.

"It doesn't have a name" he said flatly. I looked at my Slakoth and he looked back at me. He really doesn't have a name I thought. The closest to a name I ever gave him was oaf or bad Pokemon, but he did respond to Slakoth though. I'll have to come up with a name for it later I thought, right now I'm in a battle.

"Don't worry about it" I said to all three of them. "You should be more worried about what my Pokemon is going to do to that poor Lillipup." I said waiting for them to get off of my back for a quick sec.

"Oh." "and that's the other thing." the trainer I was facing said. "You have no chance, Slakoth is a weak and lame Pokemon." he said with a smile on his face.

"**What** did you say?" I said blood boiling. Seeing this he started to apologize.

"No offense to you or anything but everybody knows Slakoth is almost as useless as Magikarp." he said the sting of venom injected through my ears made my fist shake even harder than before.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" I screamed while almost hissing. "My Slakoth felt my anger and almost became as angry as I was. "Let's show'em Slakoth what we're really made of!" "Slak." he said with a smile almost as determined as I was. "Slakoth use scratch." I ordered my Pokemon.

"Mike use tackle!" the order trainer told his Pokemon. Since Lillipup was the faster of the two it got it's hit in first, but not without taking a scratch to the face. "Use tackle again." the opposing trainer shouted to his Pokemon.

"Slakoth use yawn!" I said as eager as ever. But yet again the Lillipup stroke first using a ferocious tackle on Slakoth. My Slakoth only blinked stared blankly at the Liliipup. "Slakoth what's wrong?" I asked my non responsive Pokemon.

"Wow you don't even know Slakoth's special ability do you?" The young boy asked.

"No." I said waiting for him to tell me it's special ability.

"Truant." he said casually. "It stops the Pokemon from attacking for one turn." he said while smiling. "That's why Slakoth is a terrible pokemon and that's why I'm going to win this so easiily." he said while chuckling. I was stunned by the news. My Slakoth lost a turn every time he was in a battle. We we're at a disadvantage. We would always be at a disadvantage. This is the stuff that makes heroes I thought. This was one of the obstacles we would have to face. Which made me want to try even harder.

"Slakoth!" I said with fire in my eyes. Thinking of the name of the attack it used earlier I ended up saying the closest thing describing it. "Use white claw slash!" I yelled hoping this wasn't the turn truant kicked in. My starter paused for a moment thinking. Oh no this must be truant I thought. My heart sanked. Then his claws began to turn white. Then in one swipe of his claws the Lillipup collapsed on it's side and like that the battle was over. "YES!" I shouted jumping up and down excitedly. "We one Slakoth." I said holding my hand out for a high 5/2. "Who's weak now?" I said with a smugged smile on my face.

"Okay, okay maybe your Slakoth isn't weak after all." he said now smiling. "Here's a $1000 pokedollars." he said putting it in my hand. "I hope we battle again someday." "catch you later!" he said while darting off towards Accumala town.

"Wow what an awesome battle." Nicole said

"Yeah I didn't know Slakoth could do that." "what move was that you used at the end?" Alexander asked admiring my Slakoth. I was a little surprised when they asked me that. I forgot they we're there for awhile. Especially since they barely had talked during the whole battle. "I don't know." I replied. "I've only seen him use it once before." I said

"Well it's cool." he said back to me. "I hope you don't ever use it on me." he said while smiling.

"He?" Nicole said staring at my Slakoth. "It's a boy?" she said curiously still eying my Slakoth.

"Of course." "How many girls do you know who fight like that?" I said matter-of-factly. My Slakoth nodded his head with to that statement. She began to look a bit irritated at that last remark.

"Cutiepie's a girl and she fights like that." she said defensively. Which is exactly why I beat her before I thought.

"Oh yeah." "prove it then" I said knowing that I was pushing her buttons.

"Guys." Alexander said while tapping at his watch. "We have to go deal with the wild Pokemon problem at the professor's lab." he said while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Okay." I said saddened by the experience points I could have won. "We've wasted enough time" "Race you there!" I said while getting a five second head start on them while they just looked at me confused. We were all still running towards the lab until we saw a group of trainers battling each other.

One had a Snivy while the other had a Tepig. I already knew how that was going to play out. But before either trainer was able to give a command to their Pokemon a wonderful smell lifted the whole area. And a group of wild Pokemon headed towards the source of it.

"Tepig use ember." one of the two battling trainers said. "Snivy counter it with protect!" the defending trainer said. But neither Pokemon attacked. Instead they sniffed the air around them. Then proceeded to growl at their trainers and head towards the direction the wild Pokemon were going.

"Tepig, what's wrong,comeback!" the worried trainer exclaimed.

"Snivy return." the other trainer said,holding a maximized pokeball in her hand. Then a red beam of light hit the Snivy taking it back inside it's pokeball. The other trainer saw this and did the same. Then they both ran back home to tell their parents about the episode their Pokemon just had. This must be what the professor was talking about. Knowing that they were headed towards the Pokemon laboratory we all rushed to the lab to intercept them and battle them.

"Call your Pokemon out." I said releasing my Slakoth to the battle field. They did the same and a Lillipup,Purrloin,and two Patrats appeared on the field(making me sad for only having one Pokemon, I should've caught that Lillipup when I had the chance). "Okay guy's this will be easy." I said trying to assure Nicole and Alexander that this battle was ours.

"But we're way out numbered." Alexander said unsure of him self. We were out numbered. Between the three of us we had five Pokemon against twenty wild Pokemon easy I thought. As long as we took out four each we'd be okay. As the wild Pokemon marched like zombies towards the Pokemon research lab our Pokemon took their stances. "Patrat,Purrloin attack and use tackle and scratch!" I heard Alexander shout. But before his orders were carried out. Someone else yelled

"Hydro cannon." then an huge force of water came out of the lab almost knocking it's doors from their hinges. Seeing this the wild Pokemon became nervous and fled back onto Professor Juniper came out the lab walking out slowly and calmly with a Samurrott. She noticed us and then began saying"Hello young trainers." she said with a smile on her face. "Glad that you could make it." she said. " I thought you guys got scared and disappeared.". "But I see you trainers were fully prepared to come and help defend the lab." "but you took too long and I ended up taking care of the situation myself " she said while patting her Samurrott on the side.

"Wait you have a Samurrott?" Nicole ask staring at the behemoth.

"Of course I do!" Professor Juniper exclaimed. "I give Snivies,Oshawotts,and Tepigs away everyday of course I would keep one of them" "this here is my Samurrott I've had him for years." She said while hugging him. Looking at the Pokemon I was amazed by how much more powerful a professor who researched Pokemon,not trained them was then me. I knew it was because I was barely a trainer I wasn't _legally_ a trainer but still I expected to be at Castelia city by the end of today. I would've been okay with not even making it to the next town over as long as I accomplished some kind of feat,no matter how big. Whether it was catching my first Pokemon or getting my first badge I didn't care. As long as I accomplished something but what have I done today. I lost my first ever Pokemon to another trainer. I still wasn't technically a trainer because of the yawn my Slakoth used on me. I could be arrested at any moment if anybody found out about it. Being the hero who saved the day and the Pokemon lab would've been something great I would've done today. But no. I was to busy battling another Pokemon trainer to come save the day. I wasn't the hero Professor Juniper was she saved herself and the lab. The only thing that made today worth while was getting Slakoth(who I still have yet to name) as a travel partner even though his special ability was a handicap. My thought were cut off when Nicole asked

"What possessed the wild Pokemon to attack the lab?"

"They weren't trying to attack the lab." she explained "They were simply trying to find the smell of the aroma that attracted them to the lab." she said.

"So what did attract them to the lab?" I asked trying to forget the bad moments of the day.

"A Snivy." she replied casually. "That's why I'm never going to get my starters from a breeder again." "he mistakenly gave an egg move to one of the Snivies and when it used sweet scent almost all the wild Pokemon on route1 came intruding in the lab trying to find the source." she told us.

"If you had a Samurrott why didn't you handle it by yourself instead of making such a scene in the Pokemon center." I asked still confused over the whole situation.

"I just did didn't I and I wanted some help from a group of young trainers to try and get them some more battle experience." she said trying to clarify the situation. "But still thank you three for trying to help." she said trying to thinking something over. "You trainers deserve a reward come to my lab tomorrow." she said while walking back in her lab with her Samorrutt following.

"Why not now?" Alexander asked.

"It's flooded." she said before going inside the lab and closing the broken doors behind her.

"It's dark." Nicole said while gazing at the stars. Alexander nodded his head in agreement. These guys cool or at least cool enough to help me battle and I was grateful for that, so I that's why when I asked them I didn't think negatively about it. "Would you two like to sleep with me tonight?" I asked not yet releasing the way they would perceive it.

"Uhh...?" they both said trying to process what I just said and blushing at the same time.

"My house is close to here.?" "So if you want to stay in a nice warm bed instead of the cold ground filled with hungry wild Pokemon follow me." I said wondering if they would follow or not. When the negative version of what I just said hit me I was surprised to see them both still following me. That's how I ended up sleeping with both a girl and a boy.


	4. A broken bond

"Argh!" I yawned trying to find my way out of bed and looking for my Slakoth's pokeball. But instead I saw the grin of a certain female trainer-Nicole.

"Hey sleepy head,here's your breakfast." she said with a smile handing me a plate full of scrambled eggs and slightly over cooked bacon but they were scrumptious all the same. "Thanks for letting us sleep over last night." she began "I've never camped outdoors before,unless you count my back yard." she said sheepishly. That's right. She and Alexander slept over last night I had totally forgot. It didn't seem like they slept here at all because we all slept in different rooms last night. I would've had us all sleep in the same room together and play games all night. But the last thing I need from my parents was a speech of the human body,hormones and all that teen stuff. It was especially awkward if you had both a boy _and _girl sleep in the same room as you. So I decided to skip all that drama and potential uncomfortableness and slept in my room,had Nicole sleep in my parents room and finally had Alexander crash on the fold out couch. I was so glad my parents were away on vacation.

"Thanks." I said with a plate full eggs in my mouth. "What time is it?" I asked while trying to find my clock, which was probably some where in my mess of a room, I would've cleaned it but I wasn't expecting company last night (it was kind of a last minute thing). After eating breakfast,taking a hot shower and putting my clothes on I noticed that all of the eggs and bacon were gone "Where is Alex?" I asked "did he eat?".

"No there wasn't enough food to make enough for you me and him and he went to get a head start to the professor's lab I think." she answered. I was pretty suspicious about that, knowing that my parents had bought a carton of Swanna eggs before they left on vacation but I decided not to put much thought into it. Especially since she made me breakfast. Never look a gifted Ponyta in the mouth right?

"I'm heading out,you ready?" I said fumbling to find the right key to lock the door(I had enough keys to be considered a janitor). Locking the door behind me I decided to let my Slakoth out to get some fresh air. he appeared with a cry.

"Slak." he said looking lazy and tired. I told my Slakoth to climb on my back,while I squatted making it easier for him to reach. He then swung both arms around my neck and I carried him around. I noticed Nicole giving me a bit of a confused expression.

"I learned this from watching Pokemon planet last night." I began to explain. "This is what baby Slakoth's do to their mothers to get around until there old enough to walk the way their selves.".

"Then why are you doing it?". "That Slakoth is no baby?" she said pointing at the Slakoth who was almost as big as me

"Because he moves too slow plus it's a good way to bond." I replied. All good trainers that I knew of traveled with their Pokemon in a special way. Ash carried Pikachu on his shoulders,this was mine "Now let's go to the lab.". The Pokemon lab was a short distance from my house so it didn't take us too long arrive. When we entered we saw the face of a smiling Professor Juniper. The lab was still a bit damp from the hydro cannon yesterday so I tried not to touch anything.

"Good morning young trainers." she said with a small cup of coffee in her hand. "I see you came for your rewards for your hard work yesterday." "It's on the table I hope you like it."She said with a smile. "Your friend Alexander certainly did.".

"Alex was here already?" I asked curiously.

"Yes I think he's on his way to battle the nearest gym leaders I think." she said taking a sip of her coffee. While I took Slakoth off from around my shoulders. Me and Nicole began heading to over to the table and unwrapping our gifts. From a Pokemon Professor you can only expect one of two things as gifts that's why I was a little disappointed when I opened the first one. A pokedex. One of the tired old things that every professor puts on a young trainer to help further their research. "What's wrong?" she said with a frown,sensing I wasn't exactly happy with my present. While Nicole jumped up and down with glee with the sight of hers.

"It's just that you gave me a pokedex that's all." I said trying not to be ungrateful.

"You don't like it?" she asked studying the expression on my face. "It's standard issue I thought you would like it most young trainers do who get one." she said pointing at Nicole as an example. But that was the problem almost _every _new trainer got one. Catch and see all the Pokemon easy enough I thought but what would be the point of it? Catch over six-hundred different kinds of Pokemon to do what with them store them in boxes for the rest of their lives? That's not what I'm supposed to do a trainer is supposed to bond with his Pokemon not have them as prizes rotting in PC boxes never seeing the light of day ever again. I would never do that just so I can brag to others that I have every Pokemon in the world, it wouldn't mean a thing to me if I didn't love them. That's why I declined the offer and simply gave it back to her. She looked at me confused.

"Wait,what?" she said looking down at the pokedex I was giving back to her.

"I don't want it." I said gently putting the pokedex back in her hand.

"Why not?" she asked looking displeased.

"Because I'm not on a journey to catch and see all the Pokemon around the world." I said

"What are you on a journey for then?" she asked pointing at the Slakoth who was now swiping at what seem like some expensive things in the lab. I pulled him off and told him to go play outside until I was done he nodded. What was I on a journey for? I didn't know. What did I plan to accomplish on my journey? To be great of course but I still wasn't sure how to do that exactly. "Well take it anyway." she said giving it back to me. "You don't have to complete it most trainers never do,besides another trainer has already completed it for me." she explained,it made me feel a bit better,not having her hopes on me to do something I didn't have the desire to do.

"Cool!" Nicole exclaimed. Examining her pokedexe's many features. She put Cutiepie's pokeball under the pokedex while it scanned it. "According to this my Lillipup knows tackle and leer." "I wondered what that evil glare was,at first I thought she disliked me."

"Looks like someone found the move identifier." Professor Juniper said with a smile. "It let's you know what moves you Pokemon knows.". "There are many features of the pokedex but ill let you figure them out on your own." she said moving towards the table. "I also have something that I know you'll love for sure." she tossed us two slightly soggy gifts. Me and Nicole dug our nails in our gifts as soon as it reached our claws. I unwrapped my gift first it seemed to be some kind of bracelet do-hickey.

"What's this?" I asked putting it around my wrist. It was a fusion of blue and red my favorite colors!

"Call your Slakoth in,you'll be surprised." she said with a wink. I did as she said and called my Slakoth back in.

"Slak!" he said with a wave of his arm.

"Okay, now turn it on and talk to your Pokemon." the Professor ordered me to do. I turned it on and started talking to my Pokemon.

"Hello?" I said wondering what this would accomplish.

"Hi." my Slakoth said looking around he moved paying no attention to me. Wait. Did my Pokemon just talked to me? Did I really hear a Pokemon _talk_! How is that possible Chatot is the only speaking Pokemon and even then it just mimics sounds? My Slakoth said actual words,I decided to test it out again.

"Slakoth?"

"Yes trainer?"

"So you understand me?" I asked my Slakoth was something out of a dream I was having a actual conversation with my Pokemon.

"Of course I understand you all Pokemon can understand humans,the real question is how is it that you understand me?" he said approaching me curiously. That seemed right how would they know what moves we ordered to use if they didn't understand? Seeing how the bracelet worked and me talking to my Pokemon Nicole tried even more to unwrap hey gift,the twisties was what she was having trouble with.

"It's this bracelet,hey by the way what's your name?"

"Name?" he yawned losing interest in me already

"Yeah." "What should I call you?".

"Well you've been doing a pretty good job of calling me Slakoth all this time so why stop?" he said scratching the tuft of fur on his head again he seemed to really enjoy doing that.

"There's no love in that." I said. "We'll think of one on our way to straiton we have a gym leader to challenge." I said while smiling.

"Seems your liking this gift." Professor Juniper said nodding with approval. "I just hope you can put that pokedex to some use.". I had totally forgot that she gave me a pokedex,it just didn't compare to this bracelet thing.

"Slakoth return!" I said withdrawing my Pokemon back into it's pokeball. It turned red and slowly minimized back into it's pokeball. I then put my Slakoth's pokeball under my pokedex while I scanned it. "Crush claw?" I said curiously to the Professor. "What's that?" I asked releasing my Pokemon once more

"It's an attacking move.". "It's a pretty powerful and it has a good chance of lowering your opponents defense." she said analyzing my Slakoth. "Your quite lucky to posses this move Slakoths' don't usually learn this move and it's pretty strong for a low level Pokemon I hope he can handle it." When she said that my Slakoth began to look agitated. He then breath deeply and exhaled a cloud of exhaust,in Juniper's direction. She staggered a little then went soundly asleep.

"Slakoth!". "What did you do that for!" I shouted scolding my Pokemon

"She called me weak and said I can't handle my own move." he said sounding both tired and annoyed. "Do you know what that means to a Pokemon?". I guess I didn't know what that meant to him I know I'd be pretty upset if someone called me weak.

"Okay,fine but don't let that happen again understand?"

"Yes." he said with is eyes half closed. I then returned him and and then told an aid what had happened and proceeded to exit the lab. I didn't want to talk to her after what my Slakoth did to her especially since she'd been so nice and gave me those gifts I decided I'd talk to her another time and apologize for what my Pokemon did. We then left the lab towards straiton. Me and Nicole were on route1,where she stole my Lillipup from me and I wasn't going to let her forget it.

"Thief." I muttered to myself loud enough for her to hear.

"Excuse me?" she said looking at me.

"You heard me,thief."

"I'm not a thief I caught this Pokemon fair and square with my own pokeball.

"Did you battle it? I said raising an eyebrow.

"No." she said sadly. "But it's still mine!" she said defensively and louder this time.

"Fine then let's just drop the subject then,ok?".

"Fine then." she said with a humph

"Lillipup stealer..." I said again but this time quieter then before. But some how she still heard me and that's how we kept spitting insults back and fourth at each other,until we finally reached our destination.

"Wow." I said in amazement. "We're here already, I guess talking with a Pokemon napper really passes the time.

"What really passes the time is talking to a dumb ass like you! I was a little tooken back when she said that I thought she was kind of a shy girl, I guess she can be tough when she wants to be. She really proved that when she punched me in the stomach. Since she's a girl it didn't hurt too bad but it still did.

"What was that for?" I said clenching my stomach.

"You called me a thief and I'm not nor ever was.

"Ok,ok I'm sorry for insulting you like that I shouldn't of had." I said with a guilty face

"It's ok and I'm sorry for hitting you like that." she said apologetic while looking down. "At least I held back." she said with a grin making eye contact with me this time.

"Hey,let's battle for her."

"For who?" I asked curiously,not not fully understanding what she meant.

"Cutiepie of course.". "This way we can decide who she should belong to and still keep our friendship in tack,she said with a smile. Friendship? She considered us friends? I wouldn't mind being friends with her,just that it happened sorta quickly. Well I did have her sleep over my house the first night so I guess I should have expected it.

"Sure." I said back. Fully ready to accept her challenge.

"This is the first battle I had all day it might as well be an easy one." I said confedently.

"We'll see about that." She said smugly not worried at all.

"Wait,your using Lillipup in the battle?"

"Of course it does belong to _me _afterall_ ._"

"Not for long." I said throwing my pokeball to the ground releasing my Slakoth. So that's why she wanted to battle for Lillipup she knows she has the advantage of having two Pokemon on her side while I only have one. Those numbers will change once I win this battle. I was pretty sure that I could take her me and my Slakoth battled trained and wild Pokemon quite frequently while I've only seen her battle to defend her self from wild Pokemon.

"Go Patrat!" she said screamed releasing the scout Pokemon onto the field. Since practically everything is faster the Slakoth they made the first move. "Use bite!" Nicole screamed at her Slakoth it then proceeded to chomp down hard on my Slakoth's arm it looked like it really hurted.

"Slakoth!". "Shake him off then use yawn I ordered my Pokemon. He then exhaled a cloud of exhaust at the Patrat. The Patrat eyes then began to shut but he struggled to stay awake.

"Patrat,use tackle!" Nicole screamed loud enough that it startled her Pokemon helping Patrat fight back it's sleepiness. It then tackled my Slakoth in the face,but my Slakoth did nothing and just stood there as if it didn't matter what happened. Truant! I hate that ability it's not even an ability it's an handicap,my Slakoth would be so much more powerful with out it. Even though we didn't get a chance to land a hit on her Pokemon,we did accomplish something. It was fast asleep. No matter how hard it tried to keep it's eyes open it's eye lids closed shut like window blinds. Easy win!

"Slakoth,use crush claw." I commanded my Pokemon he then walked slowly over to the snoozing Patrat and slashed at it's belly. With that hit it was knocked out,and I was that closer to getting my well deserved Lillipup.

"Okay,then." Nicole nodded. "Here goes poke number two!".She announced with a smile on her face. She then threw the pokeball releasing my soon to be Lillipup(who already should have belonged to me). "Easy win!" she said looking as confident as ever and her Pokemon's cry gave her ego another boost. I knew that we would be at a disadvantage from the start. Two against one wasn't fair I knew that from the start. But my Slakoth was stronger then both of them. Only if that bite didn't hurt so bad. It looked like she had luck on her side. But I was determined and my Slakoth was on my side,which was all I needed. "Cutiepie tackle!" she said. Her Lillipup then charged at my Slakoth hitting it in the face. While it just stood there. "Do it again!" she said with a smile as big as the sun. The Lillipup tackled my Pokemon once again. He looked tired and worn out and I knew it was close to fainting.

"Slakoth!" "Use all your might for one last all out attack!" I yelled to my Pokemon. It nodded to me and it's claws grew and glowed white. Crush claw I thought. "GO!" I said my Slakoth then swiped furiously at the Lillipup it winced in pain. And like that it collapsed to the ground. I couldn't believe we won but for Nicole it was too real.

"Good job Cutiepie". "You tried your hardest and that's all that matters." she said with tears in her eyes. Now go with that nice trainer over there.

"But, I don't want to leave." the Pokemon said looking up at it's trainer with big eyes. Nicole then began to kneel down beside her Pokemon.

"Don't worry your not leaving I'll still see you.". "You'll just belong to a better person."

"But..." "I love you!" her Lillipup said crying at her used-to-be trainers feet. I've never seen a Pokemon cry before but by the look on Cutiepie's face I knew she was hurting in the inside,they both were. Better person I thought. What kind of person separates a Pokemon from it's trainer? Certainly not a better one. I then looked at my Slakoth and he looked back at me. We both knew the situation was bad. At the end of the day their were a lot of tears shed. But at least I finally got the Pokemon that I deserved.


End file.
